dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Antagonists: * Silas Greer * Nick Peters Other Characters: * The Orchid * Harvey Gibbs Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , not named * Hermann Goering, not named * Other Characters: * Vehicles: * * Enemy | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Patterson ** Thugs Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hamlet, Stanton's parrot Antagonists: * foreign spy Other Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley * Prof. Lane * Colonel Jefferey Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler10_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Inker10_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle10 = Wizard Wells: "The House of Fear" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Andrea Kent * Denny Kent Antagonists: * Ali Kan Other Characters: * Locations: * Ali Kan's palace * Ali Kan's province * Province of Raj Items: * Condor's paralyzing Black Ray Gun | StoryTitle8 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle6 = The Space Legion: "The Villain From Venus" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Molly the Model | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = John Devlin | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer5_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler5_1 = Bob Powell | Inker5_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle5 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "Mission To Chenfu" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ken Davis Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Chinese Renegades Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Alias the Spider: Hallaway's body count now > 6. * Black Condor: ** The Black Condor first uses his paralyzing black ray gun in this story. There is no explanation whatsoever, here or in later issues, about where or how he got it. ** Even the other prisoners in Ali-Kan's dungeon know of the Black Condor, and call for his assistance. And when he first arrives at Ali-Kan's palace, a dancing girl is terrified by his arrival. So he's famous in southern Asia, but not necessarily popular. * Red Torpedo: ** The never-named warship, nationality not stated, sunk by the Red Torpedo seems to be pretty loosely based on the . The national origin of the ship is never explicitly named, but all of the planning for it takes place "in the Chancellory of a powerful dictator," and the characters at that table certainly look like Goering and Hitler. ** Circa 1940-June, the Red Torpedo is an anonymous civilian citizen of a noncombatant nation, so this vigilante action is bold indeed. Jim Lockhart body count = approx 1100 battleship crewmen. * Also appearing in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Gill Fox ** Snappy, art by Arthur Beeman ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** They're Still Talking: "About That 4th Inning in Philadelphia in 1926", by Bob Zuppke and B.W. DePew ** Screen Snapshots: "Jean Hersholt", by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #2 June 1940, entire issue }}